


Safety

by marikunin



Series: Sehnsucht [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marikunin/pseuds/marikunin
Summary: The Avatar is frustrated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when the whole mess in Ferguson was going on.

“No, you can’t go. It’s not safe.”

“But I’m the Avatar! Maybe they’ll listen to me!”

“You’re not done with your training,” said the White Lotus member that Mary had contacted over her emergency only phone, “And until you are you have to be kept safe. Remember what happened with your latest life. Avatar Enkhtuya-”  
  
“I know, I know.”  
  
Mary sighed. A few months ago the investigation into Avatar Enkhtuya’s death had been reopened, and proof of her death being caused by foul play had been discovered with technology that they hadn’t had in 1989. It wasn’t the first time an Avatar had been assassinated, but it was the first time in a few centuries that a fully realized one had been killed.   
  
“I know it’s hard,” the woman, Ursula, said, “And I can’t imagine what it’s like because I’m white. But we have to keep you safe until you’re fully realized at the earliest. And for now that includes not going to politically hostile areas, war zones, places that have or will likely have riots, and-”  
  
“I know. I…I know. It’s just…my people are dying. Children are dying and basic human rights are just being shat on…I’m tired of feeling powerless.”  
  
“I wish I could say yes and get you a ride out there,” Ursula continued, “But the Order of the White Lotus unanimously agreed to keep the Avatar protected several centuries ago. Since Avatar Amparo got assassinated back in 1910 and now Avatar Enkhtuya…”  
  
“…yeah. Thanks for your time anyway. Sorry if I bothered you.”  
  
“Not at all! My job is literally to sit by the phone all day to see if you need anything. Even if it’s not an emergency, call anytime. It’ll certainly make my day less boring.”

“Heheh…yeah. Talk to you later then. Bye.”  
  
“Bye.”

Mary hung up te phone and stared at her laptop screen. There was a lot of shit going on in the world that she wanted to change. And she would.

She just had to wait until her time came.


End file.
